


From me to you

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mentions of hell, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Snapshots, Teenagers, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Wenn sie schmerzen haben kehren die meisten Kinder in ihr frühkindliches Stadium zurück und rufen instinktiv – blind – nach ihrer Mutter. Manchmal nach ihrem Vater.Dean nicht.Er ruft nach Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From me to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988433) by [EternalSheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSheWolf/pseuds/EternalSheWolf). 



Wenn sie schmerzen haben kehren die meisten Kinder in ihr frühkindliches Stadium zurück und rufen instinktiv – blind – nach ihrer Mutter. Manchmal nach ihrem Vater.  
Dean nicht.  
Er ruft nach Sam.  
Er ist im Fieberwah, wirft sich auf dem Bett hin und her, blind gegenüber Bobbys weißem Gesicht, taub gegenüber den Bitten seines Vaters, gefühllos gegenüber den Armen, die in festhalten. Er widersetzt sich und kämpft, beinahe nicht bei Bewusstsein, und ruft, immer wieder und wieder, _Sam Sam Sam_.  
Sam schlüpft unter den Armen ihres Vaters hindurch und klettert in das Bett. Zwischen Deans Armen und seiner Brust ist ein kleiner Freiraum, genau in der Größe eines kleinen Bruders, und Sam schlüpft hinein, kuschelt sich näher, sich der infizieren Wunde an Deans Schulter nur allzu bewusst. Sams Kopf legt sich auf seine Schulter, und langsam entspannt sich Deans Herz, beruhigt durch das warme Gewicht, bis es schließlich das Gefühl hat, dass nichts sicher existiert außer dem beruhigenden, regelmäßigen Rhythmus seines Herzens und Sams langsamer Atmung, die im perfekten Einklang miteinander zu sein scheinen.

–

Sam weiß, dass ihr Vater sie liebt – weiß es ganz sicher, weil trotz der schlechten Tage noch immer die Spiele im Auto, die Späße mit Dean, öfter als nicht Geburtstagsgeschenke, einige Bücher ab und an, das Wuscheln durch Haare und einarmige Umarmungen sind.  
Doch trotz allem ist ihr Vater oft nicht da, und Dean ist beides für ihn, Mutter und Vater.  
Es ist Dean, der ihm beibringt, wie man sich die Schuhe bindet.  
Es ist Dean, der ihn an seinem ersten Schultag in die Schule bringt, und der am Abend immer am Schultor wartet.  
Dean ist derjenige, der seine Hausaufgaben kontrolliert, weil Sam es _hasst_ , etwas abzugeben, das nicht perfekt ist.  
Dean ist derjenige, der ihnen Essen kocht, wenn Dad nicht da ist, der ihn daran erinnert die Zähne zu putzen und der ihn ins Bett bringt.  
Dean ist derjenige, der ihm schlechte Ratschläge gibt, als er zum ersten Mal für jemanden schwärmt.  
Es ist Dean der sich um seine Schmerzen kümmert, der sein aufgeschrammtes Knie verbindet, und der die Schule schwänzt um an seinem Bett zu sitzen, wenn er krank ist, der mit deinen Findern durch Sams Haare fährt.  
Ihr Vater lehrt sie alles über Geister, Wendigos, Ghule, Zombies und Reaper, aber Dean ist derjenige, der daraus ein Abenteuer macht, der Märchen über Mut und Kraft und Helden, die Dean und Sam heißen, darüber erfindet. Deans Bett ist es, in das Sam krabbelt, wenn die Lehrstunden seines Vaters ihm Albträume bereiten.  
Dean bringt ihm bei, wie man eine Waffe abfeuert, seine großen Hände ruhig über Sams, als er zielt.  
Dean ist es, der ihm zum ersten Mal Alkohol zu trinken gibt, als er sechzehn ist, obwohl die Gespräche zwischen Sam und ihrem Vater immer öfter in feurige Streitereien ausarten; Dean grinst ihn an, als er seinen ersten Schluck Alkohol beinahe sofort wieder ausspuckt. Sie verbringen den Abend auf der Terasse hinter dem Haus, schlürfen die Flasche Whiskey, und Dean bringt ihn später ins Bett, deckt ihn ungeschickt zu.  
Dean bringt ihm bei, wie man fährt, wie man einen Motor repariert, wie er seine Waffen sauber macht, wie man eine Karte liest, wie er sich Mitten im Wald zurechtfindet.  
Dean bringt ihm bei, wie man kocht, näht, Kreditkarten fälscht, mit emotionslosem Gesicht lügt, ein gutes französisches Steak zubereitet, ein Feuer mit zwei Streichhölzern und einer nassen Pulverdose macht, einen Baum erklimmt, mit einem Mädchen flirtet, Schlösser knackt, Molotovcocktails herstellt, ein Auto kurzschließt, oder wie man in Spanisch und Portugiesisch flucht.

–

Als er sechs ist, sieht Sam in einem Schaufenster einen Teddy, den er unbedingt haben will.  
Ihr Vater sagt ihm, er sei zu alt für einen Teddy.  
Dean klaut den Bär und gibt ihn ihm mitten in der Nacht, wenn sie beide unter den Decken eines Doppelbetts liegen.  
Sam behält den Bär und er begleitet ihn nach Stanford, sitzt immer still auf dem Fensterbrett, eine konstante Erinnerung an seinen Bruder. Er geht im Feuer verloren, aber das ist okay, denn Deans Arme umschlingen Sam, ziehen ihn aus dem Bett und aus dem brennenden Haus, und er wird seinen Bruder immer über einen Teddy stellen.

–

Sam lernt über „einfach darum“ in der ersten Klasse.  
Ihr Vater ist verwirrt, als Sam ihm einen Berg mit Wildblumen und ein strahlendes Lächeln presentiert, und fragt wofür das ist. Dean nimmt die Blumen und steckt sie in Sams und seine eigenen Haare, bis Sams Unterlippe zu zittern aufhört und er stattdessen zu lachen beginnt.

–

Sam denkt es ist widerlich, wie Dean isst, als wäre jede Mahlzeit die letzte und ein zu feierndes Fest.  
Aber Sam beschwert sich niemals (nicht viel), denn er erinnert sich an Dean, der dachte Sam würde nicht merken, wie er sich selbst kleinere Portionen auftat, nachdem ihr Vater für mehrere Tage verschwunden war. Sam sprach ihn niemals darauf an, und ergriff jede Möglichkeit, aus der Schule Snacks mitzubringen, die er alle seinem Bruder gab.

–

Dean hat nicht viel, aber er gibt es Sam.  
Er gibt ihm seine alten Klamotten, Bücher, Schulprojekte von denen er weiß, dass Sam sie mögen wird. Er gibt ihm Ketten aus Gras und Bindfaden, schimmernde Kiesel, die er im Fluss gefunden hat, glänzende Adlerfedern, die er auf ihren Wanderungen durch den Wald findet.  
Mit achtzehn geht Sam. Dean fährt ihn nach Stanford, eine sechsstündige Fahrt, während der keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort von sich gibt. Dean umarmt ihn und geht ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
Dean gibt ihm seine Freiheit.

–

Sam gibt Dean seine Zeichnungen, und Dean hängt sie an den Kühlschrank, oder faltet sie vorsichtig und tut sie in sein Portemonnaie. Sam bringt Nudelhalsketten und Pappschiffchen aus der Schule mit, und Dean hängt sie in der Wohnung auf und platziert sie auf den Regalen. Sam schenkt Dean Eine-Millionen-Dollar-Lächeln und anhängliche Umarmungen, und Dean sammelt sie alle auf und schließt sie in seinem Herzen ein.  
Sam gibt Dean seine bedingungslose Liebe und Dean gibt niemals weniger zurück.

–

Dean atmet nicht, als Sam ihn aus dem Fluss zieht.  
Sam schlägt mit seinen Händen auf den Brustkorb seines Bruders und wünscht sich, dass er atmet.  
Vierzig Sekunden später zuckt Dean, hustet, und schafft es literweise Wasser auszuspucken.  
Sam setzt sich auf seine Fersen und lacht bis er weint.

–

Dean wird vor eine unmögliche Wahl gestellt.  
Er spricht nicht mehr. Gar nicht. Seit dem Feuer, als er Sam gesagt hat, dass es ihnen gut geht, hat er kein Wort gesagt. Er weiß, dass sein Dad sich sorgt, aber er kann nicht anders. Es ist als wären seine Worte ausgetrocknet und hätten einen großen Klos geformt, der in seiner Kehle feststeckt. Sammy brabbelt genug für zwei, und Dean geht es gut damit, auch wenn er weiß, dass sein Vater es nicht ist. Er hat gefleht, gebeten, gedroht – alles damit Dean wieder spricht. Aber Dean kann sich nicht dazu bringen, den Mund aufzumachen.  
Aber.  
 _Aber_.  
Sammy braucht seine Gutenachtgeschichten. Dean hatte immer Gutenachtgeschichten. Mommy neben ihn gekuschelt, die Seiten umblätternd, während Dean das Buch hochhält, und alles was Dean hat, musst Sammy auch haben, und mehr.  
Aber Dad liest niemals Geschichten, nicht für Dean, nicht für Sammy.  
Also trifft Dean die Entscheidung, und es ist so einfach wie Luft zu holen.  
Dean streckt seine Schultern durch, und geht zu seinem Lehrer, seine Schultern gerade und mit soviel Entschlossenheit in sich, wie sein fünfjähriger Körper aufbringen kann, und spricht seine ersten Worte seit über einem Jahr.  
„Hi, ich bin Dean. Kannst du mir beibringen, wie man liest?“  
Er kann den feurigen, verratenen Blick seines Vaters auf seinem Rücken liegen spüren, doch er tut so, als könne er es nicht. Das hier ist für Sammy.

–

Dean Name ist ein Wort mit vier Buchstaben.  
Wie _Fuck_ , wie _Mist_ , wie _Qual_.  
Wie _Wohl_. Wie _hier_. Wie _Halt_.  
Wie _Herz_.

–

Sams Name hat drei Buchstaben.  
Wie _Bro_. Wie _Hey_. Wie _nun_.  
Wie _geh_. Wie _weh_. Wie _tot_.  
Wie _bye_.

–

Die alte Dame schlägt Sams Hand von dem Buch weg und er zuckt instinktiv zurück.  
„So nicht, junger Mann! Wurdest du von Wölfen erzogen?“  
Sam fängt Deans Blick ein und grinst.  
„Etwas in der Art.“

–

Mrs Henricks sieht auf Sam hinunter, und er blinzelt, sieht sie ebenfalls an, absolut nicht nervös.  
„Sam“, sagt sie sanft. „Das ist nicht die Hausaufgabe, die ich dir gegeben habe.“  
Er zuckt nicht einmal mit der Wimper.  
„Doch das ist es.“  
„Ich hatte dich gebeten, dein Zuhause zu beschreiben, Sam. Nicht seine Familie.“  
„Das habe ich.“  
Sie ist kurz davor er zu erklären – ganz vorsichtig – als sich die Tür öffnet.  
Dean Winchester aus Ms Lucys Klasse grinst seinen kleinen Bruder an.  
Sams Gesicht hellt sich auf, wie ein Dutzend Weihnachtsbäume.  
Mrs Henricks sieht zurück auf das Blatt in ihrer Hand, und _Dean ist mein großer Bruder_ springt ihr von der Seite aus entgegen. _Dean bringt mich zur Schule, Dean hat mir beigebracht wie man Fahrrad fährt, Dean sitzt im Auto neben mir, Dean hilft mir mit meinen Hausaufgaben, Dean ist immer da. Dean trägt mich wenn ich müde bin, Dean passt auf mich auf, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean –_  
 _Oh_ , denkt sie. _Oh_.

–

Erst als Dean lernt wie man liest, versteht er es.  
Dass man „Sammy“ wie „my Sam“ buchstabiert.  
Genau dann und dort entscheidet Dean, dass er seinen Bruder für den Rest seines Lebens Sammy nennen wird.

–

Dean kann nicht anders. Wirklich. Er weiß, dass es seinen Bruder aufregt bis zum geht nicht mehr, aber er kann es einfach nicht kontrollieren.  
Sobald er besorgt ist, oder Angst hat, oder sauer ist, wird _Sam Sammy_. Es ist ein Reflex, der so tief verankert ist, dass er ihn einfach nicht loswerden kann. Sobald Sam in Gefahr ist, ist er wieder dieses kleines zwölfjährige Kind, und Dean hat geschworen, ihn vor der ganzen Welt zu beschützen.  
„Er ist der einzige, der mich so nennen darf“, sagt _Sammy_ , und Dean versucht so zu tun, als würde sein Herz nicht gerade vor Liebe platzen.  
Sam wird nicht, niemals zugeben, wie sehr er es mag, Sammy genannt zu werden.

–

Zu seiner eigenen Schande (nur nicht wirklich) muss Sam sich eingestehen, dass er, sobald er in Schwierigkeiten ist, Dean anruft.  
Rational gesehen weiß er, dass er erwachsen ist, ein exzellenter Jäger, aber sobald er überfordert ist, ist die erste Sache, die ihm jedes Mal in den Sinn kommt, _Dean wird das regeln_.  
Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf ist ein sechsjähriger Junge, der überzeugt davon ist, dass sein Bruder ein Superheld ist, und es nichts gibt, was er nicht kann.

–

„Winchester? Wie das Gewehr?“  
Ja, wie das Gewehr, denkt Dean. Dank und unschuldig aussehend, und tödlich. Todbringend und ähnlich furchteinflößend wie Dean. Eine Gefahr für jeden, sich selbst eingeschlossen.  
„Ja“, sagt er. „Wie das Gewehr.“

–

„Die anderen mögen dich nicht“, sagt sie und Dean wünscht sich wirklich, wirklich sehr, dass er ihr den Arsch aufreißen könnte, buchstäblich oder bildlich, in diesem Moment ist er nicht sehr wählerisch, aber er ist mehr oder weniger gefesselt. Und geknebelt. Wortwörtlich.  
„Alles was sie sehen ist Sam Winchester – der Boy King.“ Ihr Gelächter ist wie das Klimpern von Glocken. Sie fährt mit einer Hand über Deans Brust, legt sie dann wieder auf seine Wange. „Und er ist _außergewöhnlich_ , dass muss ich ihnen zugestehen, aber du bist _faszinierend_.“  
Sie beugt sich näher, ihr Atem vermischt sich mit seinem.  
„All die Macht in seinen Fingerspitzen. Er könnte die Welt zerstören, weißt du? Und doch, aus irgendeinem Grund, entscheidet er sich dafür, sie sich zu nutze zu machen, und sie dir zu geben.“  
Sie reißt seinen Kopf zurück, zwingt ihn dazu ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Absolute, vollkommene, _blinde_ Loyalität. Was hast du nur an dir, das solch absoluten Glauben überhaupt _rechtfertigen_ würde.  
Dean unterdrückt ein Lachen.  
„Was bist du-“, schafft sie zu fauchen, bevor ihr Kopf explodiert.  
Sam kommt herein, die Waffe noch immer festhaltend, und läuft ohne Umwege zu Dean.  
„Ist das genug Loyalität?“, keucht Dean, sobald der Knebel lose genug ist, zwischen seinem schallenden Gelächter.

–

Sammy ist wirklich geduldig gewesen, denkt er.  
Er hat Deans abgelenktes Gemurmel und seine wandernde Aufmerksamkeit erduldet. Er war verständnisvoll dafür, wie Dean mit dem anderen kleinen jungen in dem Sandkasten gesprochen hat, wie er seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen Sammy und dem anderen Jungen geteilt hat. Er hat sogar ein Auge zugedrückt, als Deans größere Hände sich über die von dem dummen Jungen gelegt haben, als sie aus einem Sandberg eine wackelige Festung geformt haben. Er ist sogar so weit gegangen, dass er es ignoriert hat, als der kleine Junge mit Dean gesprochen und Dean sanft gelacht hat.  
Aber als der dumme kleine Junge Dean ein schiefes, Zahnlückenlächeln schenkt – das Sammy ganz genau kennt, weil es _sein_ Lächeln für Dean ist – und Dean zurücklächelt und ihm durch die Haare fährt, entscheidet Sammy, dass es genug ist.  
Mit einem hohen Kampfschrei stürzt er sich auf den Jungen und greift nach allem in seiner Reichweite: Haare, Finger, T-Shirt, alles ist erlaubt. Er kann Deans überraschten Ausruf und Raufereien und Schreie hinter sich hören, aber es interessiert ihn nicht, denn er tritt und kratzt den Jungen, weil er nicht kann, er _kann nicht_ , er darf nicht-  
Deans Arme schlingen sich von hinten um seinen Körper, ziehen ihn von dem Jungen weg, und Sammy wehrt sich, aber Dean ist viel größer und stärker als er, also seufzt Sammy und entspannt seine Arme, drückt sich näher an die Brust seines Bruders.  
„Was ist hier los?“  
Die Dame ist groß, viel größer als Sammy oder Dean, und sie hört sich wütend an, aber Sammy starrt genauso wütend zurück, denn sie hält den anderen Jungen, der in ihren Armen schluchzt, wie eine riesige _Heulsuse_. Dean stellt sich vor ihn und Sammy lässt es zu, _nicht_ weil er Angst vor dieser doofen alten Dame hat, sondern nur weil er es mag, wenn Dean ihn beschützt.  
„Es tut mir leid, Ma‘am, ich weiß nicht, was ihn gefahren ist – Sammy, sag dem Kind dass es dir leid tut-“  
„Nein!“, schreit Sammy, denn es tut ihm nicht leid, das tut es nicht, und es interessiert ihn nicht, ob die Frau sauer aussieht, denn es ist alles die Schuld von dem anderen Kind-  
„Meins!“, ruft er, umklammert Deans Bein, und funkelt den schluchzenden Jungen böse an. „Meins, meins, meins!“  
Er versteht nicht, warum Dean ein reumütiges Lachen ausstößt, oder warum die Dame plötzlich viel weniger genervt und eher amüsiert aussieht, aber Deans Hand wuschelt ihm durch die Haare und es fühlt sich gut an, und Dean zwingt ihn nicht dazu, sich zu entschuldigen, ud Dean ist der beste große Bruder _jemals_. Später, als sie den Park verlassen und seine Hand sicher in Deans liegt, sagt Dean:  
„Du weißt, dass ich dir gehöre, Sammy. Du musst keine anderen Kinder schlagen, um es zu beweisen, okay?“  
Und Sammy nickt und badet in dem Gefühl, dass Dean seins ist, _seins_ , und er ihn nicht teilen muss.

–

Als Sammy zum ersten Mal in die Schule geht, wersteht er nicht, warum seine Familie anders ist.  
Er hat immer gedacht, das jeder einen Dean hat. Für Sammy ist es ganz leicht – es ist „mein Dean“ und „mein Dad“. Doch es stellt sich heraus, dass andere Kinder _Moms_ haben, und statt Deans haben sie _ältere Brüder_.  
Sammy dachte irgendwie immer, dass Dean absolut ist, so wie Dad es ist. Als er bemerkt, dass die anderen Familien unterschiedliche Namen für ihre Brüder haben, fragt er den Lehrer, warum all ihre Dads gleich nennen.  
Er ist überrascht zu hören, dass Dad kein Name wie Dean ist, sondern ein Titel. Das heißt, dass Namen wichtiger sind als Titel, denn er nennt Dean niemals etwas anderes als _Dean_. Er vermischt _Dean_ niemals mit den normalen _Brüdern_.  
Er versteht nie, warum sein Dad so zerstört aussieht, als er aus der Schule zurückkommt und ihn John nennt.

–

Sam ist eifersüchtig.  
Wahnsinnig, irrational, schrecklich eifersüchtig.  
Nicht auf Dean, der es irgendwie geschafft hat, die wundervolle, unerreichbare, Traum-jedes-Teenagers, High School Queen Marilyn für sich zu gewinnen. Marilyn, mit ihren langen Beinen und der getönten Haut und ihre wundervollen blonden Haar und ihren Grübchen, und mit ihren knisternden Augen und einem Lachen das klingt wie klare Glocken. Niemals auf Dean, der grinst wie ein Idiot, sein Hemd im Spiegel betrachtet und _Sam keine Beachtung schenkt_ , weil er vierzehn Jahre alt ist und er ein Date mit einem wunderschönen älteren Mädchen hat.  
Sam ist eifersüchtig auf Marilyn.  
Marylin, die immer nett zu Sam ist und ihn nicht wie ein Baby behandelt oder wie ein nerviges Anhängsel von Dean. Marilyn, die mit Sam wie mit einem erwachsenen redet und die eine der wenigen Personen an der neuen Schule ist, die nett zu Dean sind.  
Und Sam ist so eifersüchtig, dass er sterben könnte.  
Es sorgt dafür, dass er sich fühlt wie ein verzogenes Gör – wie ein Kind, dass seine Mutter nicht teilen will. Aber als er zusieht, wie Dean aus der Tür geht, ihn mit ein paar DVDs und einer Schüssel Popcorn allein lässt, tränen seine Augen so sehr, dass er sein Gesicht in seinen Armen verstecken muss, und er gibt verzweifelt vor, dass er sich nicht so fühlt, als wäre er soeben verraten worden.  
Dean schüttelt ihn wach, sobald er zurückkommt, setzt sich neben ihn auf die Couch. Sam wird nur wach genug, um seinen Kopf auf die Beine seines Bruders zu legen – und plötzlich ist die ganze Welt wieder okay.

–

Dean verlangt sein Amulett niemals zurück.  
Aber er trägt auch nichts anderes, um es zu ersetzen.  
Sam entschließt sich, dass er von Glück reden kann.

–

Sam weint nicht, als sein Dad ihn rauswirft. Oder während der sechsstündigen Fahrt nach Palo Alto.  
Er vergießt keine einzelne Träne, als Dean ihn zum Abschied umarmt und dass davon fährt, ihn alleine auf den Treppenstufen seines neuen Heims stehen lässt.  
Er schluchzt sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als er die achthundert Dollar und die abgenutzte Ausgabe von The Outsiders zwischen seinem Messer und einem Paar Socken vorfindet.

–

„Wirklich?“, fragt Dean, seine Augen glühend vor wilder, ungezügelter Freude. Dad lächelt und nickt, und Dean jauchzte vor Freude und entriss die Schlüssel der ausgestreckten Hand seines Vaters. Sam beobachtet, wie sein Bruder lacht und _danke danke das ist großartig Kumpel das ist so cool danke_ ausruft während er um den Tisch tanzt, kaum lange genug innehaltend um seinen Vater zu umarmen, bevor er auch schon mit wehendem Hemd aus der Tür rennt, den Raum seltsam leer hinter sich zurücklassend.  
Zwei Sekunden später streckt er seinen Kopf wieder zu Tür herein.  
„Sam!“, brüllt er. „Schaff deinen Hintern hierher, ich zeig dir wie man fährt!“  
Sam klettert aus seinem Stuhl, sein Herz vor Aufregung wild klopfend, als er seinem Bruder zum Auto folgt.  
Es ist Deans sechzehnter Geburtstag, und genau wie die vergangenen zwölft auch, teilt er ihn mit Sam.

–

Die Sache mit Dean ist die, dass er es _braucht_ , gebraucht zu werden.  
Die Sache mit Sam ist die, dass es in seinem ganzen Leben noch keinen einzigen Tag gab, an dem er Dean nicht gebraucht hat.  
Es funktioniert gut für sie beide.

–

Er kannte einst jede einzelne von Deans Narben.  
Er wusste genau, welche Narbe von was kam und wann er sie bekommen hatte. Er konnte jede einzelne davon zurückverfolgen, und jede einzelne ist einzigartig und zeichnet Dean auf eine andere Art und Weise, genau wie seine Sommersprossen oder sein Lächeln.  
Jetzt sind neue Narben auf dem Körper seines Bruders. Er versucht sich nicht zu fühlen, als wäre jede einzelne davon eine Anklage.

–

„Bitch.“  
„Jerk.“

–

Dean hat panische Angst vor einer einzigen Sache: fergessen.  
Mittlerweile hat er mehr Zeit seines lebens in der Hölle verbracht, als auf der Erde. Er hat Angst, dass er Sams Gesicht vergessen wird, sein Lachen, seine Stimme. Seine Mutter ist bereits gegangen, war die erste, die verschwand, die in Vergessenheit geriet, andere unwichtigere Bekannte folgten – es kostet ihn viel Anstrengung, sich an Jessicas Gesicht zu erinnern, oder an Ellens lebhafte Art, an Pastor Jims sanfte Hände. Sein Vater ist bereits beinahe ganz gegangen, und alles was von ihm noch geblieben ist, ist seine kratzige Stimme und Schießpulver und der Duft von Leder.  
Er kann sich kaum Jos herzförmiges Gesicht ins Gedächtnis rufen, oder das Gefühl von Bobbys Hand auf seiner Schulter. Aber die eine Person, an die er sich mit allem klammert, was er hat, ist Sam. Er rezitiert immer wieder Fakten in seinem Gedächtnis, eine endlose Litanei, aber dennoch entfallen ihm immer wieder Dinge.  
Als er aus der Hölle kommt, lebt er in der ständigen Angst, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wird, wie er ein Mensch ist; Es ist vierzig Jahre her, seit irgendwer ihn für etwas anderes berührt hat, als um ihn zu verletzen, vierzig Jahre, seit er irgendetwas anderes gehört hat, als Sticheleien und Beleidigungen. Vierzig Jahre, seit er ein richtiges Gespräch geführt hat.  
Doch irgendwie – genau wie Fahrraf fahren – wissen seine Hände genau, was er zu tun hat. Sam kommt auf ihn zu, und seine Hände heben sich wie von alleine, schließen sich um Sams Schultern und ziehen ihn näher.

–

Es gibt tausend Dinge, die Dean sagen möchte.  
 _Du solltest zu Amelia zurückgehen_ , möchte er sagen.  
 _Lass mich hier._  
 _Bitte verlass mich nicht._  
 _Ich denke nicht, dass ich das hier schaffen kann, wenn du gehst._  
 _Ich will, dass du glücklich bist._  
 _Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, auch wenn ich nicht mehr kann._  
 _Du verdienst sie._  
 _Bitte geh nicht._  
 _Es tut mir leid._  
 _Sammy_ , bitte.  
 _Geh einfach._  
 _Geh, während ich noch immer die Kraft habe, dich gehen zu lassen._  
 _Ich_ brauche, _dass es dir gut geht._  
Er sagt nichts von all dem.

–

Sie sagen nichts.  
Dean sieht in an, wartet.  
Sam nickt.  
Sie setzen sich gemeinsam hin.  
Sie mussten nicht sprechen.

–

 _Mein Gott, du hast zarte Züge für einen Jäger_ , sagt sie.  
Sie hat ihn nicht erwartet – diesen Kerl, der einerseits so aussieht, als könne er ein Model sein, andererseits so, als hätte das Leben ihn einmal zu oft geschlagen. Aber nicht wie ein Jäger. Nicht im geringsten.  
Sie sagt es halb, um ihn zu testen, halb aus Erstaunen. Er reagiert nicht, aber er ist gespannt wie ein Bogen, jederzeit bereit loszulassen. Interessant. Vielleicht ist sein Jägerdasein doch nicht so weit hergeholt.  
… wenn man genauer darüber nachdenkt allerdings, dann doch. Er spielt _Golf_.  
Sie beleidigt ihn erneut, nennt ihn den _Abgelehnten_. Er nimmt es mit Humor. Gwen drückt weiter, versucht seine Grenzen zu finden, aber es scheint ihn nicht sehr zu stören. Andererseits scheint er absolut unfähig, Befehlen zu folgen.  
Schließlich ordnet sie ihn zu als: kompetent genug, lästig, misstrauisch, _höchstwahrscheinlich_ kein Campbell. Harmlos, entscheidet sie, und macht einfach weiter.  
Und dann ist sie in einer Lagerhalle in Ohio und seine Waffe ist unerschütterlich auf Samuel gerichtet, während er sagt, _ich sagte, ich werde ihn töten_ , und sie weiß, dass sie schrecklich falsch lag.

–

 _Sam und Dean reden die ganze Zeit, aber über wirklich wichtige Sachen schweigen sie immer_ , schreibt Chuck. _Sie sagen_ Bitch _und_ Jerk _und_ Mädchen _und_ Arschloch _und_ sieh dir das an _und_ guck mal hier _und_ lass uns gehen _und_ wir kriegen das hin.  
 _Aber wenn man vorsichtig zuhört, kann man es hören._  
 _Es ist wie ein niemals endender Liebesbrief._

–

Alles in allem denkt Samuel nicht viel von seinen Enkeln.  
Sam ist ein verdammter Psychopath. Er weiß das, aber es interessiert ihn nicht sehr, solange wie es seinen Zielen dient. Letztendlich geht er keine emotionale Bindung mit einem der Jungen ein.  
Dean ist ein wenig wie ein Witz. Ab dem Punkt, an dem er ihn zum ersten Mal trifft, mag Samuel ihn nicht; zu hübsch, zu großspurig, zu sehr wie sein Vater, obwohl Samuel das zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht weiß. Dean gehorcht nicht, folgt nicht, lässt sich nicht kontrollieren, also hat er keinen Platz in Samuels Plänen. Er schmiedet einen Plan, wie er ihn und seinen Bruder loswird.  
 _Ich bin derjenige, der dich töten wird_ , sagt Dean und Samuel lacht beinahe über ihn. Er ist in einem Käfig, was kann er schon tun?  
Später blickt er auf diesen Moment zurück und ihm läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er starrt hinunter auf den Lauf von Deans Waffe und weiß, dass er in dem Moment verloren hatte, in dem Dean und Sam wieder aufeinander trafen. Dass er in diesem Moment die Kontrolle verlor, das Spiel verlor, und seine letzte Möglichkeit, seine Familie wiederzuhaben, seine letzte Möglichkeit für Mary.  
Er kennt den exakten Zeitpunkt, an dem er sein Todesurteil unterschieben hat, und nicht derjenige war, der in einem Käfig stand.

–

Dean stirbt im gleichen Moment wie Sam.  
Bobby weiß es; sieht wie er alles nur noch mechanisch tut, wie er läuft, als könne er nicht sehen, wie nah an der Kante er steht. Als könne er gar nichts anderes sehen, als den toten Körper seines Bruders.  
Er ist eine atmende Leiche, mehr nicht.  
Er lebt erst wieder, als Sam seine Augen öffnet.

–

Dean ist Sams Bruder, seine Mutter, sein Vater, sein bester Freund, sein schlimmster Peiniger, sein Beschützer, sein Betreuer, sein Partner, sein Boss, sein Mentor, sein Lehrer, seine größte Verlegenheit, sein größter Stolz, sein Held und sein nerviges Haustier.  
Sam ist Deans Bruder, sein Kind, sein bester Freund, sein schlimmster Feind, seine größte Kraftquelle, sein Partner, seine Rückendeckung, seine emotionale Unterstützung, sein moralischer Beistand, sein größter Fehlschlag, sein größter Stolz, sein Leitstern, seine Bitch und sein Zuhause.

–

Als Christian Campbell Dean Winchester trifft, ist er absolut nicht beeindruckt.  
Er jagt seit beinahe einem Jahr mit Sam und alles war er über Dean hört ist, was für ein großartiger Jäger er doch ist, wie großartige Instinkte er doch hat, wie viel Wissen, wie viele Talente.  
Und wie sich herausstellt, lebt er nur fürs Muttersein.  
 _Was für ein Witz_ , denkt Christian.  
Sie lassen ihn zurück, und Christian streicht ihn aus seinem Kopf.  
Ein paar Monate später bittet Samuel ihn um Hilfe mit einem Vampirnest.  
Er tritt ein und erstarrt.  
Der Platz ist getränkt in Blut. Das sind Körper _überall_. Er muss sogar auf einige von ihnen treten, um die Treppe hinaufzukommen, weil da einfach kein Platz ist. Er findet Samuel, hockend neben einem weiteren Kopflosen Körper.  
„Heilige Scheiße. Wie viele Vampire waren an diesem Ort?“  
„Dreiundsechzig. Außer es sind welche entkommen … was ich nicht glaube.“  
Christian pfeift.  
„Wie viele Leute hast du dafür angeheuert? Es sieht aus, als wäre eine Armee hier durchgerannt.“  
Samuel sieht auf, und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde Christian sagen, dass er sich unwohl fühlt.  
„Es war Dean.“  
Christan starrt ihn an.  
„Warte. Du meinst Sam und Dean Winchester? Du bist mit den beiden gegangen, und nur ihr drei-“ Er gestikuliert herum, deutet auf die _Blutgetränkten Wände, die zerfetzten Körper, die abgerissenen Köpfe_. „-seit alle Stirb langsam-mäßig über diesen Ort hergefallen? _Alleine_?“  
„Nein.“ Samuel erhebt sich und dreht sich um, um Christian anzusehen. „Es war alles Dean. Nur Dean.“  
Heilige Scheiße. Heilige _Scheiße_.

–

Es ist Sammys erstes Mal im Park, und Dean ist offensichtlich hin und hergerissen zwischen der Anziehung der Schaukeln und der endlosen Faszination die der Babybruder ausübt, über den man ihm gesagt hat, dass es _seiner_ wäre. Mary schiebt ihn in Richtung Spielplatz und er geht, widerwillig, blickt aller paar Schritte zurück.  
Mary setzt sich mit Sammy hin, und innerhalb weniger Minuten befindet sie sich in einer Unterhaltung mit Elizabeth, die sich hinunterbeugt und Sammy kitzelt, der sie anlacht. Sie lächelt und Mary streckt ihre Arme aus, um ihr Sammy zu übergeben.  
Und Elizabeth zuckt zusammen, als Dean sie plötzlich sehr fest gegen das Schienenbein tritt.  
Mary fährt überrascht hoch, während Elizabeth ihr Schienenbein hält und halb flucht, aber Dean klammert sich wie ein Seepferdchen an ihr Bein, nicht direkt vor ihr, doch von seinem Versteck aus wütend zu ihr aufsehend.  
„Hol dir deinen eigenen Sammy!“, sagt er schrill. „Er ist _mein_ Babybruder! _Meiner_!“  
Mary wartet, bis sie Dean auf sein Zimmer geschickt hat, um in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

–

Dad ist wieder weg, und Dean ist alleine mit Sammy.  
Dad hat Dean seit dem Striga-Fiasko nicht mehr wirklich angesehen, gibt nur Befehle, als würde er mit sich selbst sprechen, und Dean befolgt sie, sein Magen so verdreht, dass er kaum essen kann. Er wird Dad nie wieder widersprechen. Niemals.  
Doch nichts was er tut scheint genug zu sein, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Vater ihn wieder lieb hat.  
„Dean!“  
Er hebt den Kopf von seinen Armen, die er auf seine Knie gestützt hat. Sammy rennt auf ihn zu, sein Gesicht verschmiert mit Schokolade, und ein Blattpapier in seinen schmutzigen Händen haltend, und Dean fühlt eine Welle von Zuneigung für seinen kleinen Bruder über sich schwappen. Augenblicklich gefolgt von Schuldgefühlen. Er hätte seinen Bruder beinahe sterben lassen, wegen ein paar _Arcade-Games_.  
Erfreulich ahnungslos gegenüber der brodelnden Grube in der Brust seines Bruders, klettert Sammy neben ihn und drückt sein Blatt in Deans Gesicht.  
„Guck! Ich hab‘ dich gemalt!“  
Das Strichmännchen trägt ein schwarzes Cape und eine bekannt aussehende Kapuze. Die Worte „mein großer Bruder“ sind sorgfältig auf das Papier gekritzelt worden, und das Strichmännchen hält eine kleinere Figur bei der Hand.  
„Dean?“  
Dean zieht seinen kleinen Bruder in eine Umarmung. Sammy quietscht ein wenig, entspannt sich dann aber und kuschelt sich näher. Dean vergräbt sein Gesicht in Sammys Haaren und atmet den süßen Geruch seinen Babybruders tief ein.  
Dean hat den besten kleinen Bruder der Welt, und er weiß wirklich nicht, was er getan hat, um ihn zu verdienen.

–

Der Typ erhebt sich von seinem Barhocker und Simon sieht auf … und dann noch etwas weiter auf.  
Der verdammte Riese grinst ihn an. Es ist ein sehr unfreundliches Grinsen.  
„Ich und mein Bruder werden jetzt gehen.“  
„Richtig.“ Er schafft es kaum, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Der andere Typ grinst ihn an schwankt hinaus. Der Mini-Elch folgt ihm, beobachtet Simon dabei unheilvoll.  
Er hat das Gefühl, dass er gerade einer verdammt gefährlichen Kugel ausgewichen ist.

–

„Ich hab dich. Ich hab dich, kleiner Bruder, alles wird gut.“

–

Sam wird ein klein wenig wahnsinnig, während der vier Monate, die Dean in der Hölle verbringt.  
Seinen Bruder zurückzubekommen verschärft das ganze noch; er kann Dean nicht wieder verlieren. Er reißt sich zusammen, windet sich um seine Schwächen, umschließt den großen Riss in der Mitte seiner Seele.  
Als Dean im Fegefeuer verschwindet, zerbricht Sam.

–

„Das ist dein Bruder?“, fragt jemand und Dean sagt: „Das schlauste Kind im ganzen Team, jep, das ist er.“  
Sein Rücken ist Sam zugewandt, sodass er dessen gesiecht nicht sehen kann, aber niemand kann den Stolz in seiner Stimme überhören.

–

„Ich brauche keine Mom“, sagt Sam verächtlich. „Ich habe einen _Dean_.“

–

„Du bist so ein Mädchen.“  
„Und du bist ein Idiot.“  
„Nur damit du‘s weißt, hierfür gebe ich dir die Schuld.“  
„Wie genau bitte soll ich für irgendetwas davon verantwortlich sein?!“  
„Es sind diese Hundewelpenaugen, Mann. Du solltest aufhören die Frauen dazu zu bringen, dass sie dich mit nach Hause nehmen und als Haustier behalten wollen.“

–

Sammys Zunge klemmt zwischen dessen Zähnen, also ist was auch immer er tut vermutlich unglaublich wichtig. Dean versucht zu schmulen, aber Sammy hat sich selbst über dem Tisch platziert, und faucht ihn an, weshalb Dean sich auf die Couch zurückzieht. Selbst jetzt, sieht Sammy ernst zu ihm, um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht guckt. Dean gibt vor zu lesen. Sammy macht sich wieder an die Arbeit, seine Hände ziehen seinen Buntstift mit viel Mühe über das Papier.  
Zehn Minuten später wird Dean von vierzig Pfund aufgeregtem kleinen Bruder angegriffen.  
„Guck was ich heute gelernt habe! Ich kann _buchstabieren_ , Dean!“  
In großen, unförmigen Buchstaben ist das Wort DEAN über das ganze Blatt gezogen.

–

Der Impala dröhnt, und Kansas spielt im Hintergrund.  
Eine Apokalypse steht bevor, aber Sam und Dean sind wieder zusammen, am Ende der Welt oder nicht, es fühlt sich wirklich verdammt gut an.  
Manche Dinge müssen einfach so sein, wie sie sind.

**Author's Note:**

> Jegliche (die Story betreffenden) Kommentage werden weitergeleitet, und sollte ich irgendwo einen Fehler gemacht haben, dann sagt es mir bitte, damit ich ihn verbessern kann :)


End file.
